


Beg For Forgiveness

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara knows that torturing Bobbi won't work, so she tries a different method.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg For Forgiveness

"I'm not sorry for what I did. There's you can do that will change my mind" Bobbi told her again.

"We'll see about that" Kara grinned.

Bobbi was shocked when suddenly Kara tore of her top, revealing her to be wearing a lacy bra.

"W-what are you doing?" Bobbi questioned.

"Just testing something" Kara replied, as she unhooked Bobbi's bra.

She couldn't help but give out a small gasp, at Bobbi's heaving cleavage. She had the biggest breasts she had ever seen.

"Be back in a minute" Kara stated, as she walked out of the room.

Bobbi frantically searched for a way out, not sure what Kara was planning. She was so busy looking over the room, she didn't notice Kara had come back. Her breath hitched when she saw Kara was wearing absolutely nothing. Kara went to sit on the table in front of her, as Bobbi's eyes became level with Kara's pussy. Slowly, Kara parted her legs, and started to toy with her clit, soft whimpers coming out of her mouth. Bobbi could feel her mouth go dry, as she couldn't look away.

"Yes" Kara moaned, pushing a finger through her wet entrance.

Bobbi blushed as she felt a wetness start to grow between her thighs. Soon Kara stopped her ministrations, and slowly pulled her finger out.

"Looks like I found your weakness Bobbi" Kara smirked, as she pointed to Bobbi's breasts.

She looked down to see her nipples were painfully erect and realised that she had been letting out small whimpers herself. Kara brought her closer, and trailed her hand, that was still wet with her own come, over Bobbi's nipple, making the girl gasp at the sensation.

"You like don't you?" Kara stated, as she pulled at the nipple.

Kara went on like this for a few minutes, as Bobbi started to let out small moans.

"Are you sorry for what you did?" Kara questioned.

"N-no" Bobbi stuttered, as Kara pinched her nipple.

She then lowered her head to suck on her left nipple, earning a groan from Bobbi. She strained her wrists on the ropes that were tying her down, wanting more.

"How about now?" Kara inquired, her warm breath tingling.

"I'll never be" Bobbi said, and was proud of how steady her voice sounded.

Kara then ripped off Bobbi's trousers, leaving her in just her panties and grinned.

"God, you're so wet. You've already soaked through your panties" Kara announced.

She ripped Bobbi's panties off with ease, and then trailed a finger up Bobbi's inner thigh, until the finger hovered right above her lips.

"Still no?" Kara asked.

"I told you, I...ooooh" Bobbi moaned, when Kara trailed her finger down Bobbi's slit, bringing her finger to Bobbi's entrance.

"I'm sorry what was that? I didn't quite catch it" Kara smirked, slowly entering a finger into Bobbi's soaked pussy.

"Oh, yes" Bobbi sighed.

"Doesn't it feel good Bobbi?" Kara inquired.

"Y-yes" Bobbi stuttered, as Kara curled her finger.

"Imagine how good an orgasm would feel, three fingers pumping inside you...my tongue on your clit" Kara whispered in her ear.

"Please..." Bobbi trailed off.

"I'm still waiting for my apology" Kara insisted.

"I...I..." Bobbi said, not being able to form full sentences as Kara entered another finger.

"Think about all the times we could have done this. All those times I could have made you come" Kara purred.

"Oh God" Bobbi moaned, imaging it all in her head.

"But that never happened did it? Because you betrayed me" Kara stated, taking her fingers out of Bobbi's pussy.

"No, no. Please, I need more!" Bobbi explained, her hips bucking.

"Are you sorry for what you did to me?" Kara questioned, but got no reply from Bobbi, who had clamped her mouth shut.

"C'mon Bobbi, just apologize" Kara whispered, as she went to straddle the girl's waist.

She positioned herself, so that her wet pussy touched Bobbi's eliciting a gasp from the blonde.

"Oh God...I'm so sorry Kara. I'm a terrible person, I never should have hurt you like that. Please, please forgive me" Bobbi pleaded, tears in her eyes.

"That's all I wanted to hear" Kara said, as she lowered herself down so that their clits were touching.

"Oh, yes" Kara moaned, as she started to thrust into Bobbi's pussy.

It didn't take much to bring Bobbi close to the edge, as their wet clits brushed against each other.

"Thank you. Thank you, Kara. Please, I'm so sorry. So sorry. Oh God, oooooooh" Bobbi cried, as she came against Kara's pussy.

"Good girl, good girl. I'm going to...yes, ooooooh" Kara moaned, coming herself.

"Maybe I'll bring you along with us" Kara announced, as the aftershocks started to fade.

"Yes, take me. Take me with you" Bobbi sighed.

 

 

 

 


End file.
